Blank Check
A short-lived game show where contestants fill in numbers for a large check. Gameplay Six contestants competed for one whole week trying to win big cash prizes by filling in a four digit check. One contestant was dubbed the "Check Writer" and stood in front of a giant check behind a podium. To start, five digital randomizers spun a series of numbers, and the "Check Writer" stopped them by hitting a button in front of him or her. When the numbers stopped, he/she then chose a number to put into the check after which Art read a riddle to the other five contestants seated in a gallery. The first player to buzz in with a correct answer then got to choose which number the check writer has selected. If successful, then that contestant became the new check writer and started a new check; if not successful, then the current check writer stays the check writer and the actual number was placed on into the check. The process continued for the next two numbers (tens then hundreds) until the check writer came up to the thousands column. At the point, an audience game came into play. Audience Game In the audience game, one member of the studio audience came up on stage to play for up to four prizes. The four prizes were shown to both the audience member & check writer. The check writer's job was to guess which prize the audience member has chosen. The audience member kept every prize chosen should the check writer make a mistake, and if the check writer made three mistakes, the audience member won all four prizes. However, if the check writer gets at least two right before getting three wrong, one final riddle was asked to the gallery. If the gallery player who came up with the correct answer cannot guess the right digit, the final digit was placed, and the check writer won the amount of the check. Notes: Should the check writer lose his/her position, he/she still the won check amount shown up to that point, and after the check was completed or if the audience game was won by the audience member, a toss-up riddle was asked to the gallery for the position of the new check writer. Bonus Prizes When spinning & stopping the numbers, if the numbers landed on formed a straight, the check writer won a prize. At the end of the week, the player with the largest check amount won a bonus prize, usually a car. Music Pilot Theme "Chump Change" by Quincy Jones (Also used on Now You See It) Main "Hip Check" by Alan Thicke The main was later recycled into Wheel of Fortune (2) as a prize cue. Inventors Jack Barry, William T. Naud, Rich Jefferies Trivia At one time, Jack Barry's longtime producer partner Dan Enright sued Mark Goodson Productions and their long-running hit show The Price is Right and its host Bob Barker, because one of the pricing games on that show was called Blank Check. Because of this lawsuit, in 1986 The Price is Right decided to change the name to Check Game. Blank Check was replaced with another Art James-hosted show, The Magnificent Marble Machine. Blank Check and Wheel of Fortune both premiered on NBC on January 6, 1975. On that same day, another new game show called The Diamond Head Game aired in syndication. Links Blank Check @ Game Shows '75 Blank Check @ usgameshows.net An audio clip of the Blank Check opening is found here Josh Rebich's Blank Check Rule Sheet Category:Themed Quiz Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Barry & Enright Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Flops Category:1975 premieres Category:1975 endings Category:Game shows